A chewable softgel formulation to deliver water soluble vitamins and supplements to improve dissolution time and availability. The formulation contains components specifically designed for oral hygiene, including breath freshening, dental caries prevention, gingivitis prevention, and also inner ear infection prevention.
The formulation includes a powerful active ingredient which exhibits impressive antimutagenic activity. Applephenon, an apple extract an essential component of the encapsulated softgel formulation also functions as a breath neutralizing agent. It is also beneficial in the prevention of dental caries by preventing bacterial cells from adhering to tooth surfaces.
Various chewable formulations have been utilized in the past to inhibit plaque, neutralize bad breath and limit sugar quantity. None of the formulations are chewable softgel formulations which encapsulate a powerful ingredient applephenon, to combat various dental maladies.
The chewing gums and delivery vehicles of the prior art do not provide a chewable softgel which delivers the desired results.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a chewable softgel formulation to deliver water soluble vitamins and/or supplements.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a chewable softgel formulation that is designed for oral hygiene, including breath freshening, dental caries prevention, gingivitis prevention and inner ear infection prevention.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a chewable softgel formulation that is sugar fee and fat free.